


Flirting

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Gibbs and Tony flirt with each other.





	Flirting

It was not happening everyday, not every week, but sometimes. Sometimes, Gibbs and Tony were flirting with each other. Mostly not with words, rather with their eyes.  
Sometimes Gibbs were sitting at his desk, looking at Tony, Tony were looking back, and then they were both smiling. They were only smiling at each other in that way, when they were flirting.

Gibbs loved and enjoyed these short moments. He loved it when he was turning his head to Tony and their eyes were meeting for a few seconds. But sometimes he wasn't sure, if these moments were enough for him. Maybe he should ask Tony for a date? He had to think about it.


End file.
